1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to an optical fiber testing device, and more particularly, to a portable carrying case for housing and readily accessing an optical launch fiber assembly used in conjunction with optical test equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
A test or launch fiber kit is typically utilized to test, qualify and evaluate the transmission characteristics of optical systems, optical networks or optical equipment. Examples of transmission characteristics include loss, length, time delay and reflectance. Launch fiber kits are primarily intended to increase the length of optical waveguide between optical test equipment, such as an optical time domain reflectometer (OTDR), and a component of an optical network for purposes of testing and analysis.
Launch fiber kits are also used for product demonstration and training purposes, system emulation, and for equipment calibration and benchmarking. In certain circumstances, launch fiber kits have also been employed in conjunction with an optical power meter and optical light source, or related test equipment, as a jumper for loss testing.
A conventional launch fiber kit includes a length of optical waveguide suitable for use with an OTDR to test the optical time domain reflectometry characteristics of an optical network. The length of optical waveguide necessary for OTDR testing typically ranges from about 50 meters to about 5 kilometers, and the optical waveguide typically consists of a central length of unjacketed optical fiber and shorter end lengths of jacketed optical fiber. The central length of unjacketed optical fiber is substantially longer than the end lengths of jacketed optical fiber.
The optical waveguide can be continuous, or the end lengths of jacketed optical fiber can be fused to the central length of unjacketed optical fiber. Regardless, the optical waveguide is typically stored in a rigid enclosure with the central length of unjacketed optical fiber being inaccessible to the user and the end lengths of jacketed optical fiber being accessible to the user. The unjacketed optical fiber is typically stored in a separate compartment and the end lengths of jacketed optical fiber are typically wrapped together within the enclosure. The jacketed optical fiber can be unwrapped to connect the optical test equipment (i.e., OTDR) to the optical network.
The size and weight of conventional launch fiber kits, however, presents several problems in the fields. The launch fiber kit is generally too large to fit comfortably inside an OTDR transit case and must be transported separately, resulting in possible loss or misplacement of the kit. If dropped or inadvertently moved during use, the weight of the launch fiber kit can cause damage to the OTDR, to the connector adapter in the optical network, or to the components of the launch fiber kit itself. Furthermore, field installers and technicians naturally tend to prefer smaller, lightweight test equipment, if only to reduce the bulk of their portable tools.
Another problem with existing launch fiber kits is that the jacketed optical fiber and the optical connectors on the ends of the jacketed optical fiber are difficult to manage. The end lengths of jacketed optical fiber can easily become entangled as they are repeatedly unwrapped and rewrapped, thereby causing stress and damage to the optical waveguide (e.g., glass fiber) and jacket. In addition, the launch fiber kit may include a protective lid, which may be inadvertently closed and thereby damage the jacketed optical fiber or connectors. Furthermore, protective caps (e.g., dust caps) for the optical connectors are easily misplaced, thereby subjecting the connectors to possible damage from dust, dirt or debris. It would be beneficial therefore, to provide a launch fiber test kit that overcomes many of the problems associated with prior art test kits.